


【CP合集】邪 恶 混 乱

by Chavela



Series: 邪恶混乱 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Gotham (TV), Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Memes, Multi, Other, Pictures
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chavela/pseuds/Chavela
Summary: 表情包六弹如题，洁癖慎入
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Flash/Green Lantern (DCU), Jeremiah Valeska/Jerome Valeska, Kal-Il | Ultraman/Thomas Wayne Jr. | Owlman, Nightwing/Red Hood, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Riddler/Penguin, Superman/Batman
Series: 邪恶混乱 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762492





	【CP合集】邪 恶 混 乱

**Author's Note:**

> 表情包六弹  
> 如题，洁癖慎入


End file.
